


Golden Letters

by skydonyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, dunno this is sort of a prologue, very slow updates i'm sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydonyx/pseuds/skydonyx
Summary: Jack has never really minded the golden letters with impeccable calligraphy carved on his pale skin just below his clavicle; until they burned like fire when he first saw his commander.





	Golden Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a very long time, it's not finished yet but I couldnt wait anymore, I just had to post it, lol. I might delete it just so I can post the whole thing later, but for the time being, enjoy this first chapter/prologue!
> 
> Important: I originally wrote this in portuguese, so I had to do a lot of research for words that depicted exactly what I meant in my mother language. Of course, a lot is lost in translations but I did my best (because this story is all about feewing owo). Some things possibly look weird because of this, so if you spot any grammar mistakes or simply think there's a better word for me to use in a certain sentence , please tell me! I'd love to improve my vocabulary :3

Everybody was born with a soul mark.

It presented differently to each person, sometimes a drawing, a word, even just a blob of color; in any part of the body, but normally in the region of the arms. In the ancient past, numerous societies considered the marks holy and unquestionable. When somebody met the person that held their corresponding mark, there would be massive celebrations for their soul was finally at peace, finally complete.

With passing time and population growth, the end of small villages and beginning of big cities and technology era; gradually, the soulmarks lost their importance. It was harder and harder to find your other half; with the increasing quantity of people in the world the probabilities became insignificant, if not despicable. Less and less people even tryed to look for them.

Until one day, without no one even noticing, soulmarks didn't make any difference at all in the busy and agitated lives of the contemporary world. They were now considered merely characteristic or common physical features like any other: there was the color of your hair, the shape of your eyes, your soulmark and so on.

All of it's glory and magnitude, the mark’s divine character now long forgotten, reduced to a tiny physical attribute.

Nothing left but pretty fairy tales for children.

Thus, it brings us to Jack Morrison.

Jack was a very handsome boy, with yellow hair just like the sun, pale skin and deep blue eyes that would send shivers down the spine of whoever stared them for too long.

And Jack had the most beautiful soulmark anyone had ever seen. In golden lettering and refined calligraphy, it held a singular glow, just bellow his clavicle, the prestige letters read:

Reyes.

Jack had spent too many hours staring at the perfect and symmetrical curves engraved in his body. It was spanish for kings. Would his soulmate be somewhere’s king? Or maybe the child of a king?

As much as he knew how useless it was to wonder about it, he couldn't stop himself from thinking sometimes. Unconsciously, lingering thoughts filled his head. Who would Reyes be? What did their soulmark look like? Was it as pretty as his own? Were they a boy? A girl?

Sometimes before he went to sleep, under his sheets, the tiny boy would put his hand above the golden word and smile, a feeling of comfort starting to settle with him, as if he could feel them right there with him. Would Reyes be brave and strong? Suave and delicate? Gentle?

Jack would sleep with his hand on his chest, childish ideas dancing in his brain and a smile hanging on his pink thin lips.

He knew soulmarks didn't mean anything, not anymore, at least. There were trillions of people on Earth and in colonies on other planets. It was ridiculous to think someone in this entire world had been born and made specially for him, someone who completed him like a missing part from a puzzle, molded just for him.

And still, that person was very real and the proof was there, all the time like a reminder, glued onto his skin.

Reyes.

x

Dorado had a normally warm weather, with the sun shining too brightly and happy above the citizens heads. In that particular day, there was nothing uncommon. The king star irradiated it's heat, the sky completely blue, people walking in a rush on the streets heading to wherever they had to be.

And Gabriel Reyes shrunk himself underneath the blankets, hearing the loud noises and bumps coming from downstairs. His parents fought incessantly, the reason to why they were fighting never really mattered, theirs screams would always repeat the same things.

Gabriel didn't like to hear them arguing. When the adult’s voices had even the tiniest hint of getting altered, he'd run to his room and stay on his bed.

It was during one of those episodes Gabriel felt it for the first time.

Sometimes, usually before he fell asleep, the boy felt a comforting feeling; peace and safety, as if someone hugged him and held him tight so any and whatever pain he could feel would mitigate.

There was warmth in his chest and his heart would race so so fast.

In that common day, he rolled up in his blankets in hopes to dampen the screams when he felt involved by the purest affection. His chest that ached minutes ago, now at ease.

From that day on, Gabriel found out he had a guardian angel. Or at least, that’s what he thought as a ten year old.

The sweet memories from both boys, now buried deep inside their minds.  
Jack felt his skin crawling underneath the heavy training clothes. His whole body shook, he could feel hypothermia embrancing him; the blue color from his eyes shone with the pool’s crystal water reflection; lips slowly losing their characteristic pink color.

 _3h22min army complex, sports pool_

The pool was located inside a giant shed, there were no grandstands, only two doors: one led to the showers and the other one was the exit.

Morrison and a dozen more of cadets were sunken in the freezing water, rifles in hand, alert. They should be there until 5AM, when then they’d follow to routine exercises.

In front of the pool, the major stood imponent, still like a statue, hands glued to her back, vision penetrating each men’s souls. Stared at them, cold, her only visible eye did not reveal a thing; the other kept hidden underneath the eyepatch. She would scream once or twice so someone would hold their rifles the right way.

Major Amari, the elite devil. He had never seen the woman in battle, but he heard things around the camp. If she aimed her precision rifle, there was no escape.

 

“Cadet” Her voice echoed through the shed, not loud nor altered, just a warning. She looked directly to Jack. “Weapon up, soldier. Posture.” He straightened his back and squeezed the gun between his fingers.

He completed a month of training in that very day. He still had a long way to go if he wanted to reach his superior’s level,like Ana; but he already felt stronger, not just physically as well as mentally.

.He looked at the skinny kid beside him. He didn’t tremble no more and his skin had an almost purple tone. The boy’s eyes seemed lost. 

“Major.” Jack began, drawing everyone’s attention. As soon as Ana opened her mouth to answer him, the cadet on his side dropped his rifle and his body fell underwater.

Jack attached his own weapon to his back and grabbed the small body, bringing it to surface with almost no effort. He took the boy to the poolside and out of the water, without leaving it himself. The soldiers guarding the doors now approached, lowering the hard looking, red colored litter.

Morrison backed away, quietly, retrieving the rifle from his back and holding it on his hands once again. Now having something to occupy his mind, time seemed to run fast. He wondered about hypothermia when he heard the alarm echoing loudly outside the shed. Five o’clock. Everyone in the pool let out a heavy sigh, relieved, with good reason. Their feet long past the pain, now just dormant with the freezing cold, as well as their fingers.  
“Attention!” Ana silenced the noise that had installed among the soldiers. “Go to showers, clean yourselves, you’re all filthy.” She walked to the door. “You’re dismissed for now. I want all of you at seven o’clock ready to train.”

As soon as the woman got out of the room with the loud sound of her boots on the ground, line by line they started to get out of the pool and go to the com showers.

Jack felt his body incredibly slow when he got out of the water. The normally already heavy clothing became even worse when wet. He just wanted some hot water and to take off all of that piss on his skin.

When he finally got to the showers, he picked a locker and tossed his gun in there, along with his wet clothes. Naked, he followed to a free shower and opened the register. Everyone remained silent, tired, starving and too weak to even joke about anything.

Although his body was cold like a corpse’s, the tiny place bellow his collarbone remained warm, as if boiling under his skin. He had already felt his mark becoming hot before, but it was the first time it felt so intense. He wondered if something happened to Reyes, or whatever that person’s name was.

He was careful enough not to throw himself under the hot water, what he least needed now was a temperature shock and to spend his whole day in the infirmary. Little by little the water warmed up and his tense muscles, exhausted from so much trembling, finally started to relax. The comfortable heat hitting his head with a pleasant pressure. He grabbed a random soap and rubbed his face and shoulders and so on. 

He felt like he had ran a marathon, but he still needed to train during the morning. They had been dismissed during the noon, as a reward for the extensive training they had been through all week.He didn’t know who was the sweet angel responsible for that but he could kiss them right in the mouth if he saw them.

He closed the shower register and turned to his colleagues, entertained by their own comfortable hot showers.

“Hey, Jack! You going to the cafeteria?” One of the soldiers asked when they noticed Jack was going towards the lockers again.

“Yes, you guys coming too?” He asked out of politeness. He was tired, he just wanted to eat and wait for training in peace and silence.

“Yea, come sit with us later!” The boy smiled and Jack almost felt guilty for his previous thought, regardless, he really was tired and wanted to spend some time alone.

He followed to the lockers and dressed the lighter uniform clothes that were thrown inside his little cubicle. He again grabben the rifle, tossing it on his back and going in the direction on the cafeteria. It was the first rule they had learnt as cadets in there: every soldier had to take care of their own rifle, all the time, no exception. If it was lost… Actually, Morrison didn’t even imagine what was the punishment. Probably a lot of days without food and intensive training so they’d be burned out. He’d rather not find out, anyways.

In the canteen there was regular breakfast, a bread and a cup of coffee. He complimented the team that served their meals, took his part and left the place; before any other person could get there.

He walked around the camp, without a certain destination, looking for a silent place where he could have time to spend with himself. It was hard to be alone in a military base. There were dozens of people with you all the time, it was tiring sometimes, all those people, in a way, drained your energy. 

He suddenly felt a stinging sensation in the same place as his mark, as if a thousand bees had attacked him. It hurt and burned and the skin seemed to be melting due to the heat from the golden letters engraved on it. He pulled his shirt trying to see his mark, but it was out of his line of sight. He was only able to see the redness that spread around the mark. He touched it and felt like touching a hot stove. Jack looked around, looking for someone, anyone who could help him. The pain was eating him, an emptiness. Confusing feelings, physical and emotional, were taking over him and drowning him, it was suffocating - literally suffocating.

It was then and there, the first time Jack saw him. The black hair almost completely shaved on the sides. Dressed with commander clothes, he was tall and had the physical appearance expected from a soldier. His skin had a bronze tone, almost gold like. And apart from all that, his face also contorted in a grimace of pain and he grabbed his neck almost as if he had been shot, eyes shut furiously. He was leaning on a tree. The man took his hand from his neck and stared at the swelling. Jack could finally see then, on the man’s neck, equally golden letters with equally refined calligraphy.

 _Jack_

The already horrible pain turned unbearable in that moment. The man, who he now knew was Reyes, opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Jack. He opened his mouth to say something but Morrison couldn’t hear. The pain was so strong, his vision started fading and, finally, he lost consciousness.


End file.
